One Night in Payne House
240px One Night in Payne House Tagline Talk about being in the doghouse! Author(s) R.L. Stine Cover artist Tim Jacobus Publisher Scholastic Media type Print (Paperback) Release date October 1998 Pages 135 Number of Endings 23 Series Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Series number 4 Saga None Previous book Trapped in the Circus of Fear Next book The Curse of the Cave Creatures One Night in Payne House is the fourth of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was preceded by Trapped in the Circus of Fear and followed by The Curse of the Cave Creatures. On the front cover was an image of a vicious, demented pomaranian dog standing in front of an old, run-down house. The tagline was "Talk about being in the doghouse!". Plot You and your best friend or sidekick, Trevor, are big fans of a horror movie that takes every place in Payne House. You two decide to spend a night there as a result of a dare. The horrific elements of the movie, however, turn out to be real. This is like the previous book, as it forces you to choose only three items before starting adventure, but is far harsher, as bringing only one incorrect item makes it impossible for you to survive the book, and the same thing happens you deviate from the correct route through the book. It is also possible to collect more items in the house. Bad Endings * Getting your head chopped off by headless children. * Invisible enemies throw you over the stair banisters. You are horribly injured when you hit the bottom. * While using fire to destroy/scare the monsters you end up setting the entire house on fire, since you still don't know how to escape, you die. * One of the Pomeranian dog monster eats your candle. When it is dark, the same fate awaits you. * You end up stuck in the same room as the Tongue Thing, as all the doors disappear when closed (Trevor is elsewhere), since you helped the Tongue Thing earlier, it doesn't kill you, but you still stay here forever. * You are in a dark cupboard, and you neglected to bring any matches or flashlights with you. * A "floating head" tricks you into running straight through the library, but the floor is missing so you fall in. R.L. then points out that some of the information the head gave is actually helpful, and it should be remembered when you decide to read the book again. * You argue with some "ghosts" over who is standing on the first step - it appearently lasts forever. * After failing thrice to hit a Pomeranian dog monster with a baseball bat, you are somehow killed. This is a parody of the three-strikes rule. * You don't have the correct item to stop the walls of the Pink Room from closing. * A spider traps you and Trevor, having already caught the two child actors from the movie. You are all to be part of a human-spider experiment, which will involve removing your legs, and attaching them to "someone else". * You choose the room with the wrong color, and attempt to climb out the window, but get stuck. The Pomeranian dog monsters arrive, and one of them bites off your head, while the other one gets Trevor. But you don't die, and are instead made into headless monsters. * You hide in order to scare Trevor as a joke, but something grabs you, and you run through the house letting out of a blood-curdling scream. It is then revealed that Trevor was the one who scared you. How this is actually an ending isn't really clear... * You knock out the Tongue Thing with a baseball bat, but it falls on you, and you'e flattened. * You decide to trust Trevor, and walk into the library, but the floor is missing, and you fall to your death. Before you cannot land, Trevor floats down and reveals that he fell to his death earlier, and doesn't want to be a ghost all by himself. * You try to make the monsters stop trying to kill you by saying "Cut!" seeing as they were all used for a movie, but one of them takes this to mean that he should cut through a rope, which causes something to fall on you. You have just enough time to say "That's not what I..." before you are killed. * You ignore the blood writing and choose to stay downstairs, agreeing to search upstairs (as the writing told you to) once it's daytime. However, the candle goes out, and you realize that there is no longer any oxygen downstairs, meaning you can't survive the night, forever. * The book realizes that you lied about what items you are holding, and scolds you for it. While this happens, a floating head screams at you and you trip over the same item (albeit not your own) that you pretended to have, and break your neck as you fall down the stairs. The book knows you lied because you can only carry three items, and this item would have been your fourth. * You're too far from the ground when you fall during your escape attempt. You will die, but since you and Trevor are ghosts now, you decide to live at Payne House forever. Good Endings *You have used all the correct items, and you last the whole night through. When you leave Payne House, it's the break of dawn. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Dogs Category:Spiders